Acting Up
by JarOfHearts1984
Summary: Albus decides each House should produce a play based on a classic novel. What happens when two Slytherin's who loathe one another are cast in the lead romantic roles. Will they manage to get along or will it end up in disaster? Set in MWPP times


**Disclaimer: The characters in this belong to J.K Rowling and not me. Please do not sue me as I have very little anyway and thus it would be a pointless exercise. Also Pride And Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen and a very good read if you get a chance at all. I go against canon a little as I know Bellatrix is the eldest Black sister but for this she's younger than Narcissa and in her 6th year as is Rodolphus. Narcissa and Lucius are in their 7th year. The Mauraders are in their 6th year too although they probably won't feature much in the story.**

Horace smiled having finalized the cast for the House play. Minerva looked over his shoulder and snorted somewhat when she saw whom he had cast as the lead roles. "Horace have you lost your senses? Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange as the romantic leads. You'd have more chance of getting Severus and James to kiss than those two."

"Minerva you may jest but they'll be perfect I'm sure."

"I'm sure I care little myself after all I have my own play to contend with. Goodness knows what Albus was thinking arranging this."

"It's a little fun Minerva and besides there's an extra 30 house points to the house which produces the best show."

Narcissa squealed as she looked at the cast list plastered on the wall of the Slytherin Common Room the next morning before breakfast. "Yes I got it I'm Jane."

"Oh fantastic you play an insipid, irritatingly pretty mummy's girl. Gosh Slughorn isn't type casting at all." Bellatrix purred to her friend Portia Maycott who giggled softly. "Bella you got a part too." Narcissa said smiling at her younger sister.

"She must be Miss Bingley as that's the main bitch in this play." Rodolphus smirked from his position next to Lucius. Bellatrix glared at him fiercely. Lucius looked at the list and let out a loud chuckle. "Oh my. Slughorn must be having a laugh." He said in between waves of rather un-pureblood snorts of laughter. "Let me see that list!" Bellatrix demanded moving forward of the assembled crowd who were examining the list with rapt interest. She scanned the list momentarily and located her name. "I'm Elizabeth, so what's wrong with that. At least I'm not that stupid Lydia."

"Aww those romantic scenes with Lestrange will be something!" Kieran Greengrass chuckled. Rodolphus' ears pricked up as he heard his name.

"What?"

"You heard right Mr Darcy. You and Miss Bellatrix will make such a beautiful pair." Antonin Dolohov said trying to suppress a chuckle and failing miserably.

Bellatrix stormed to Slughorn's private quarters angrily. She knocked on the door with venom. Horace opened it with concern on his face. "Miss Black are you alright?"

"No! I can't act with him. Rodolphus Lestrange is a prat, a complete prat and if you insist on him been Mr Darcy then find yourself another Elizabeth."

"Miss Black you do realize that your participation in the play amounts to extra credit which you may use in subjects you are failing in."

"Failing in. I beg your pardon sir but I'm not..."

"Divination Bellatrix, I believe your current grade is a D."

"But sir!!"

"No, Bellatrix you're the best actress we have and if you want Gryffindor to win then fine, resign your position but we'll lose the competition and the extra house points that go to the winner." Bellatrix contemplated for a moment whether she could live with Gryffindor winning and Sirius lording the fact over the holidays and decided that it was too hard to fathom. "Fine I'll do it but there's no kissing!" She fumed.

"Miss Black read the book there's no kiss between you I assure you."

"Good I'd rather kiss the Giant Squid than him."Bellatrix said before nodding curtly and retreating back to the common room.

"Did you drop out then." Rodolphus asked as Bellatrix made her way back in to the common room, his tone cheery knowing it would irritate her.

"No, there needs to be at least one good actor on the stage and having seen your audition I can safely assure that you're not it!"

"Aww watching me were you Bellatrix I'm flattered."

"I wasn't watching you I was laughing at the fact you think you can act." Bellatrix seethed from her seat.

"You keep telling yourself that." Rodolphus responded before returning to his gaggle of friends.


End file.
